


After Sarah Wandered

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon paced with his arms behind his back and frowned. He remembered how superstitious the Salem townspeople were about witches and vampires.





	After Sarah Wandered

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon paced with his arms behind his back and frowned. He remembered how superstitious the Salem townspeople were about witches and vampires. He also recalled Sarah loving animals. Charles heard the door after it opened. ''You returned from wandering, Sarah.'' His eyes widened. A stray kitten in Sarah's arms.

 

THE END


End file.
